


Seaside

by Sonnentanz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, HS AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to go to the seaside? // I fell in love at the seaside"</p><p>Note: I am extremely sorry for not having updated in over a year! I will be updating this during my spring break so hopefully the 28th of March :) Thank you for being patient and for all the positive feedback! I seriously owe you guys! You can yell at me at zor-elkara on tumblr for having the most hectic year and not updating :(</p><p>Note #2: I was at WonderCon yesterday so I didn't get a chance to write yet T_T I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter for Seaside! It's AU so I hope it's still your cup of tea. Thank you for reading, if you continue reading past this, and also thank you for reading I Wish To Be Yours if you're from there! Hope you guys enjoy :) (P.S. I didn't proof read it I'm sorry askfhsjfh I wanted to post it up before 8:30 pm so yeah kdjfhsdkhf)

Pelican Hill, California – home to some of America’s upper one percent. Famous for being one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in the world, Pelican Hill is luxurious, vibrant, and serene. The neighborhood offers first class security and privacy, only having two private high schools in the area – Pelican Hill Academy and Pelican Hill Tech. The two establishments have been highly competitive ever since both schools were founded in 1985. This year, however, PHA might have the upper hand on PHT. Pelican Hill Tech was damaged beyond repair for the new school year that would begin in two days. Six of the main pipes broke and flooded the entire school, surging out all electronics within the vicinity. What’s a technological school without, well, technology?

 

* * *

“Mom, why can’t I just attend Laguna Beach High? Anything is better than attending Pelican Hill Asylum.”

 

“Academy, Clarke. Pelican Hill Academy.”

 

Clarke Griffin rolled her eyes at her mother who was faced the other way. She was thankful for that because had her mother seen her attitude, she would have lost all of her privileges for an entire week.

 

“Honey, it can’t be that bad. At least all of your friends will be there with you. It’s not like you’re the only one that went to PHT you know.”

 

“Yeah, but nobody wants to go to PHA mom, don’t you get that? The students that attend there are so pretentious it’s unbelievable.”

 

“Clarke, you’re not one to talk.” Abigail Griffin held up Clarke’s credit card bill. The young girl had managed to max it out.

 

“It’s not like I bought a new Lamborghini, I just bought some school supplies.”

 

Abby placed a hand on her hip and arched her left eyebrow. “Oh really? Please enlightenment me on what school supply cost you two thousand dollars.”

 

“A laptop.”

 

“Clarke, you already have two!”

 

The young blonde turned the bar stool and hopped off in one swift motion. She walked a few steps before muttering under her breath, “Dad would have never let this happen.”

 

Despite her daughter’s failed attempt at subtlety, Abby was not in the mood to argue with the teenager so early in the morning, “Clarke that’s not fair and you know it. You can’t pull the dad card anymore, okay? We both lost someone we love that night.”

 

“It was your fault mom.”

 

Abby was silenced by her daughter’s words. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she gripped the bill in her hand and began clearing the breakfast table. She’d have to deal with her defiant daughter later.

* * *

Raven Reyes attended Pelican Hill Tech on a scholarship. Her parents passed away when she was eight and ever since then she has stayed with her dad’s best friend and Raven’s mentor, Sinclair.

 

She was late for school, her personal project on nanotechnology kept her up until five in the morning, leaving her only an hour for sleep. She got dressed in her PHT uniform before stuffing her messenger bag with her laptop, tablet, and notebooks. She tossed her calculator in there for good measure, not knowing if they were actually going to be learning anything in any of her classes today. She ran downstairs and grabbed her uncle’s car keys off the hook by the front door.

 

“I’ll see you at five uncle, thanks for letting me use your car!”

 

Sinclair smiled at his foster niece, “Alright, kiddo. Good luck today.”

 

Raven tossed a thumb up in the air before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The PHT squad consisted of Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper. Although they had other friends and acquaintances, their group was tightly knit. Everybody grew up together in the same neighborhood. They even went to preschool together. Bellamy was the eldest of the group, being two years older than the rest. This year was his senior year and although he couldn’t wait to graduate and head off to university, he was sad that he would have to leave behind his sister and his friends.

 

The squad called themselves “The Techies.” To be honest, it didn’t catch on, but they thought it was clever so they continued to call themselves that with hopes that people will suddenly give in and call them that as well.

 

The Techies decided to meet up by the flagpole on their first day. They knew that the tension between red and green would be at an all time high on the first day, so they would need as much reinforcements as possible. Other people from their school heard about the plan to meet up at the front, so when the Techies arrived, they were greeted by a plethora of green uniforms representing their beloved Pelican Hill Tech. At first they were nervous about being taunted by the red snobs, but there was not a single red to be seen.

 

“Where are they?” Clarke questioned. She used her hand to cover her eyes as she looked around the campus. It was such a stupid move to forget her sunglasses at home.

 

“I don’t know.” Bellamy replied, his left eye squinted to block off as much of the sun’s light as possible.

 

“Yo C! And Bellamy!”

 

The pair turned around to look for the source of loud shouting. Of course it would be Jasper.

 

He motioned for the two to catch something and then began throwing two pairs of sunglasses aimed at Clarke and Bellamy. The pair caught it and smiled at their friend. Always resourceful that one, they thought.

 

Octavia managed to free herself from a group of girls who could not stop talking about how attractive the boys at PHA were. She didn’t want to hear anymore of it so she went to look for her brother. She assumed he would be with Clarke, and as soon as she spotted him, her assumptions were proven to be right.

 

“These girls need to chill, they’re so thirsty I should have brought an extra water bottle.”

 

Clarke laughed at the shallow but true joke. These girls were acting in such a vulgar and predatorily way it was actually scary.

 

Octavia pulled out a slip of paper that was folded into a small rectangle from the back pocket of her jeans. She quickly unfolded it and shoved it into Clarke’s face.

 

“Do we have any of the same classes?”

 

Clarke lowered Octavia’s hand, “Whoa there girlie, no need to punch me in the face with your schedule. But yeah, the Techies have the same schedule because we were all supposed to be with Professor Raymond for homeroom. Except for Bellamy, our little senior.” The blonde brought her hand up to his face and gave his cheeks a little squeeze. Bellamy swatted her hand away, checking around to see if anybody saw what just happened.

 

“Don’t do that again, Clarke. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Senior.”

 

Octavia was laughing away at the exchange between her brother and Clarke, who she considered to be an older sister at this point with Clarke being a few months older. Octavia didn’t view Clarke as an older sister just because of her age, but also because of her level of maturity that sometimes exceeded her own brother’s.

 

“Should we head inside? Class is about to start and I have no idea where our first class is.” Monty chimed in from what seemed to be out of nowhere, interrupting Clarke and Octavia’s taunting of Bellamy earning him a mouthed ‘thank you’ from Bellamy.

 

Clarke took her phone out to check the time, they had ten minutes before the bell would ring which gave the Techies just enough time to locate their homeroom.

 

“Yeah we probably should,” She answered as she slid her phone back into her jean’s back pocket. She turned to face Bellamy.

 

“Text us when you’re about to head to the cafeteria for lunch, we’ll look for you.”

 

He nodded and then turned to Octavia and offered his little sister a hug before turning around and looking for his own homeroom. It was days like this when he wished he were a bit younger so that he could be with his sister and friends more often. 

 

Octavia watched her older brother look like a deer caught in headlights. She knew that although he tried his best to maintain a cool and composed demeanor, at times of great anxiety it would fail completely.

 

Clarke sensed Octavia’s worries and placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles to sooth her younger friend.

 

“He’ll be okay, he’s Bellamy.”

 

Octavia’s eyes met Clarke’s bright and crystal blue ones, and despite being a piercing color, she sought comfort in them and she knew that her older sister was right, her brother was Bellamy. He’ll be okay.

 

Jasper interrupted the intimate bonding session by shimming his way between the two girls.

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, let’s take over their kingdom and rule this place!” He looked around with a look on his face that could only be described as ‘the face one makes while they wait for others to get their horribly put together joke.’

 

It sounded better in his head.

 

The students of Pelican Hill Tech were staring at him in awkward silence.

 

Octavia looked around and noticed the confused look on everybody’s face.

 

She took a step forward and cleared her throat. She placed a hand on Jasper’s shoulder and shouted, “I believe what my dear friend Jasper meant to say was … this is our place now, bitches!!!”

 

Uproar of cheers and whistles filled the air and Octavia looked over at Jasper with a smug look on her face. He however, was pouting like a kicked puppy. Raven gave Octavia the biggest high five known to man. The Techies began approaching the main entrance of the academy when Jasper finally spoke up.

 

“I knew I should have used profanity.”

 

Clarke, Octavia, Raven, and Monty all laughed at how ridiculous their friend was, but it added onto Jasper’s charm.

* * *

Once the students of Pelican Hill Tech arrived at their respective classrooms, a sea of red stared them down. Thankfully, the Techies had each other but each member of the squad couldn’t help but think about Bellamy and how he was probably a drop of green in a lake of reds.

 

“Nathan and the others are with Bellamy, I asked around. Your brother is fine, O. I promise.”

 

It was as if Clarke had a sixth sense designed for detecting whenever Octavia felt nervous and the younger girl didn’t know if it was cool or creepy, but as of right now it was cool, it was definitely cool.

 

“Thanks, Clarke. Honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Clarke smiled and scouted five empty seats towards the back of the classroom. “Guys, let’s sit there!”

 

The other agreed and hurried over to the empty chairs upon hearing their Professor enter the room. He was a respectively tall man although he was a bit lanky. He wore thick rimmed glasses and he was young, probably still in his twenties. He had a scruffy beard, but it was well cared for and looked clean.

 

Octavia turned to face Clarke, her eyebrows wiggling with suggestion. Clarke put an index finger in her mouth and pretended to throw up. Raven almost fell off her chair at how hard she was laughing. Monty shook his head in disapproval and Jasper wiggled his eyebrows back at Octavia who accidentally let out a loud laugh.

 

“Ms. Blake, please share with the class what you found to be so hilarious that you disrupted the class.”

 

Octavia turned beet red and stuttered with her words, trying to formulate a lie that was convincing enough to work.

 

“She was laughing at me because I forgot to bring tampons and my wallet which means I’m screwed in about,” She checked her watch and looked back up at the professor, “Three hours?”

 

The whole class quietly giggled, not wanting to be put on the spot like Octavia but also not wanting to make Clarke believe it wasn’t a great comeback.

 

The professor loosed his tie and cleared his throat, “Alright, very well then.”

 

Another fit of giggles.

 

Octavia let out a sigh of relief and hugged Clarke once the professor’s back was turned towards them.

 

“Like I said, what would I do without you?”

 

Clarke held her left hand close to her face and blew on her nails before rubbing them on her sleeve.

 

“You’d be so lost without me kiddo.”

* * *

Lexa was watching the exchange between the sassy blonde and the pretty brunette when Anya snapped her back into reality.

 

“Lexa pay attention, it’s the first day and you’re already distracted.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned her body so that she was facing the front of the classroom. Anya was an amazing mentor but at the same time she wasn’t that much older than Lexa, which bothered her sometimes, especially when Anya turns political with her leadership. Lexa beat her fair and square, she should be in charge and Anya should step down.

 

The younger girl rolled her eyes. She hated being a year ahead and in all of Anya’s classes. She wanted to be on her own for once.

 

“Professor?”

 

Anya looked up from her tablet to look at Lexa.

 

Her second had her hand raised, only letting it fall to her side when the professor turned around to acknowledge her question.

 

“May I use the bathroom?”

 

The class laughed at Lexa’s request. There’s no way someone already had to relieve himself or herself when class has barely been in session for fifteen minutes.

 

The professor granted Lexa permission and with that the young girl got up and made her way through the maze of tables and chairs until she reached the door. She opened and closed it rather quickly; not looking back at Anya who she knows is probably boiling with rage at the moment.

 

She walked down the hallway, taking her sweet time as she analyzed all of the papers posted across all of the bulletin boards. They were your typical high school posters, some about sports, others about dramatic arts, and the rest about random groups and clubs. One in particular caught Lexa’s attention rapidly. It was a poster with bright rainbow colors and the words ‘Come As You Are’ in big and bold black letters.

 

Lexa’s sexuality has never really been an issue for her; she has just never truly been into any guys. Whenever someone on her team asks her if she’s into anybody, she just tells them that she’s focusing on her studies and her athletics, which wasn’t a lie because she really was. She just never found the time in her busy schedule to gawk at a guy who would most likely not be in her life in ten years time.

 

The green-eyed girl leaned closer to the board to rip out one of tiny pieces of paper with information about the group.

 

**Come As You Are**

**Room 408**

**Wednesdays at 4 p.m.**

She took a step back and folded the paper in half before slipping it into her back pocket. She had two days to consider attending, not because she was gay or anything, which she wasn’t, she figures their community could use another alliance. That was what someone was, right? If they didn’t fit into the others letters, they were just an alliance? Lexa shrugged and began making her way towards the girl’s bathroom.

* * *

The professor handed each student a syllabus, except for Lexa. He just left one on her desk and instructed Anya to go over anything she missed with her in a future time.

 

While their professor was going over the syllabus, Octavia ripped out a piece of paper with a note on it and passed it to Clarke.

 

The blonde carefully opened the slip of paper while maintaining eye contact with the professor so that she wouldn’t get caught. Once he turned his back towards the class, Clarke looked down at Octavia’s remarkably neat writing.

 

_Why do we have to call them professors? We don’t call our teachers ‘Professors’ and our school is just as private as theirs._

Clarke uncapped her pen and quickly scribbled a reply before returning the sheet to Octavia.

 

Octavia read Clarke’s reply and snorted.

 

**Because they’re pretentious as fuck. ;)**

She passed the note to Raven, who then passed it to Jasper, until it ended up to Monty. The group were surprised when they didn’t get caught, at their school it was extremely difficult to pass notes so they had Monty reconfigure their laptops so that they were able to send notes that went undetected even when their teachers were overviewing their laptops on their own monitors.

* * *

After about half an hour, Lexa finally returned back to class. She was almost caught by another professor but she insisted that she had feminine issues to deal with. What is it with male teachers and being highly uncomfortable with the thought of their female students menstruating? “ _Weak_ ,” Lexa thought before slipping back into class undetected.

 

“Where were you?” Anya demanded.

 

“Bathroom, didn’t you hear me ask prof for permission?” Lexa was being smug about the whole thing and she knew it was driving Anya crazy.

 

“You missed his entire lecture about the syllabus and now I have to go over it with you during lunch.” The irritation laced her voice like Lexa has never heard before.

 

“Not my problem, _mentor_.”

 

Anya glared at her second. Lexa took on the challenge and narrowed her eyes. Intense brown eyes met clear green ones. Neither was ready to give up dominance. The bell rang and while the rest of their classmates were packing their belongings, the two were still staring each other down. Finally, Anya looked away and Lexa quirked her brow up, letting Anya know that she had won just like she had over summer.

 

Anya sighed and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder when she got up. She didn’t have time for Lexa’s behavior today.

 

“Let’s go to class.”

 

Lexa smirked, proud at her accomplishment against her mentor.

 

“Stop being a child.”

 

“Stop being a mom.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to be if your parents were still here.”

 

Anya continued walking but Lexa’s feet were glued to the ground. She couldn’t move. Did Anya really say that? Or was she hearing things?

* * *

The Techie’s next few classes were similar to their first one. It was to be expected especially because no professor in their right mind would start off the year with a test, their students would hate them and when students hate them it makes their job even more challenging than it already is.

 

It was finally lunchtime and just like they discussed earlier, each member of the group received a text from Bellamy. He said he was still in his last class and that they can meet up with him there. It took a while for the group to locate room 408, but once they did, Bellamy came outside and joined them.

 

“Bellamy!” Octavia ran up to her brother and gave him the biggest hug.

 

Bellamy ruffled his little sister’s hair before greeting the others.

 

“How were your classes?” Monty asked.

 

“Intimidating, there were only five greenies in each of my classes. I thought there would be more but we made do with what we had.”

 

The group took a few minutes to catch up as they made their way to the first floor to eat at the cafeteria. Once they opened the two heavy doors leading to the cafeteria they immediately noticed that it was distinctly separated into two. Reds on one side and greens on the other. They all sighed upon realizing that they would have to cross over to the red side to grab their food.

 

“Well, guess I should go first.” Bellamy offered. He gulped and led his friends through a few tables until they reached the opposite side of the cafeteria. Thankfully the lunch ladies were incredibly nice and helpful which was a first.

 

As soon as Jasper got his food, the group retraced their steps to get over to the green side of the cafeteria. Halfway through, a table caught Clarke’s attention. She slowed her pace until she was in step with Monty.

 

“Hey Monty, what’s that table about?” Clarke pointed at the table with her carrot stick, trying to be as subtle as possible.

 

Monty glanced over quickly before answering, “That’s the academy’s elite fencing team. They’re basically the school’s royalty.”

 

“Oh, that’s … kind of weird.” Clarke looked over at the table that appeared to be raised onto some sort of platform. It was definitely higher than the rest. The girl seated at the middle of the table with two girls and two girls to either side of her looked familiar to the blonde.

 

“Hey Monty, who’s the girl in the middle?”

 

Monty navigated through a narrow pathway before looking up again, “Oh. That’s Lexa Harding. Her family is filthy rich; I mean they do own Harding Consolidated so it’s to be expected. Plus, she’s captain of their fencing team.”

 

“And the girl next to her?”

 

“Anya Chaudhry, the academy’s most prized Nepalese goddess. She lost a fencing championship to Lexa over summer, hence why Lexa’s captain and seated at the middle of the table this year.”

 

“Ah, okay. Wait a minute, what the hell Monty did you stalk these people before we got here?”

 

Monty shook his head, “No! I thought it was common knowledge!”

 

“We need to talk about the definition of common knowledge then.”

 

Monty ignored Clarke and continued following Jasper to their table. Clarke followed, occasionally looking back at the table. She wasn’t looking where she was going and almost ran headfirst into this guy.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Nah, you’re okay cutie. It’s cool.”

 

She mustered a smile even though it killed her to be nice to random guys who constantly called her cutie. She composed herself before looking back at the table, her curiosity getting the best of her. This time her bright blue eyes were met with crystal clear green ones. She quickly looked away. As soon as the contact was lost, Clarke wanted to know if Lexa was still staring at her so she looked up to check, and the other girl was still following her with her eyes. For someone who looked quite young, she had a very intense stare.

 

“She sure as hell is intimidating.” Octavia whispered into Clarke’s ear. She was the only one out of the group who noticed the interaction between the two. Was it considered an interaction? Oh well, whatever, she noticed how hard Lexa was staring Clarke down. What was that girl’s issue anyway?

 

“Yeah, no doubt.” Clarke picked up her juice carton and began to shake it. She wanted to look back up but she was afraid that Lexa would notice her persistent looks. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself, so Clarke told herself to keep her eyes at her tray or up at one of her friends. It worked for half of the lunch hour but her curiosity was starting to itch on her skin. She needed to know why Lexa kept looking at her.

 

“Don’t do it Clarke.” Octavia reminded her friend as soon as she sensed that Clarke was about to do something stupid. She looked up at the table and Lexa was still staring at her friend.

 

“She’s still looking isn’t she?”

 

“Yup.” Octavia replied with a mouth full of pudding, “Kinda creepy if you ask me.”

 

“What’s creepy?” Bellamy interrupted.

 

Octavia pointed towards the royal table with her plastic spoon and Bellamy’s eyes followed.

 

“Harding?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Wait, how do you know her?” Clarke was confused at this point.

 

Monty interjected, “Told you it was common knowledge.”

 

Clarke stuck her tongue out, earning a hearty laugh from her group of friends.

* * *

To Lexa’s surprise, Anya wasn’t seated at her usual seat. Had Anya not been sitting right there, Lexa would have guessed that Anya was running late for lunch.

 

“You’re captain now, you get to sit in the middle.”

 

“No way?” Lexa quickly sat down, afraid that her mentor would change her mind and force her to sit to her right, “Nice.” There was something about being the center of attention that made uncomfortable plastic chairs somewhat bearable.

 

“Don’t get to comfortable, I’ll totally kick your ass this year.”

 

“Whatever, oldie.”

 

Their group ate in silence, which annoyed Lexa because although it didn’t look like it, she actually enjoyed a nice conversation every now and then. Anya taught her that if she kept her mouth shut it gave her an air of mystery that would keep people interested but intimidated. At first Lexa thought it was complete bull but when people were starting to show her respect without her really doing anything or being anybody important, it paid off.

 

A loud group of greenies walked past their table. One of them caught Lexa’s attention. She was blonde and she looked awfully familiar. Sassy girl from her homeroom! Lexa studied their group. Although they were obnoxiously loud with this laughter, they seemed like they were having a lot of fun

 

She looked at her own group of friends and wondered what poor decision she made let up to her being stuck with such serious people. She wanted to have fun and be carefree, but her group were only focused on their studies and fencing. It would be nice to have some change in their schedule every now and then.

 

“We should go indoor rock climbing, it would be fun!” Lexa suggested.

 

The group looked at Anya, and then continued to finish their lunches.

 

“Lexa, we have way too much training to have free time to wander off and do stupid activities.”

 

“But it’s not stupid, Anya! It’s fun and exciting!”

 

“And you know this, how?”

 

“Well … I don’t, but …”

 

“But nothing, you have to practice, your first match is next week.”

 

Lexa wasn’t one to give up easily, but she knew that there was no point in trying to convince Anya when her mind was already set on something. Lexa played with her food, twirling the pasta around while making patterns with the sauce. She looked up from her tray and was instantly distracted by bright blue ones. She continued staring until the girl from her class made her way to an empty table, and even then she continued until the girl broke eye contact for more than fifteen minutes. Lexa was intrigued and once Lexa is intrigued she gets her way.

 

“Anya?”

 

Anya was in the middle of eating her pasta, instead of replying, she simply made a humming noise to encourage Lexa to continue.

 

“That blonde over there, tell me about her.”

 

Anya chewed and swallowed, wiping her mouth to get rid of pasta sauce before answering her second.

 

“I believe the blonde is Clarke Griffin. Father passed away two years ago and her mother is a doctor I believe, or a surgeon. One of the two. Anyway, upper middle class, only child, super smart, and captain of PHT’s decathlon team.”

 

Lexa was impressed, and even more curious than before.

 

“I wish to meet her.”

 

Anya laughed, “Don’t bother, she hates reds.”

 

Lexa ignored Anya and continued maintaining eye contact with Clarke. When it wasn’t Clarke that turned around to look back up at her, Lexa was irritated.

 

“Octavia Blake.” Anya stated before Lexa could even ask who the girl was that dared to look at her without permission, “Younger sister of Bellamy Blake, both parents are deceased, just like yours.”

 

Lexa dropped threw her fork at her tray and loudly pushed her chair back. She got up and grabbed her belongings, rushing out the door before anybody noticed what just happened. Of course it’s Pelican Hill Academy and everyone in there is nosy as hell, so when they heard Lexa’s chair squeak, all eyes were on her and Anya.

* * *

Clarke heard the cafeteria grow quiet and noticed that Lexa stormed out. She looked over at Anya who threw her own utensil at her tray.

 

“What just happened?” She whispered.

 

Everybody except Jasper shrugged.

 

Jasper thinking he was the next Aziz Ansari shouted, “Draaaaaaaaammaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”

 

The entire cafeteria burst out into a fit of laughter, earning Jasper a top spot on Anya’s hit list.

* * *

It was their last class of the day and Clarke believed it was safe to say that everybody shared the same opinion as her.

 

“Thank God this day is almost over!” Clarke huffed as she planted herself into an empty seat.

 

Her and Octavia thought that it would be fun to race up four flights of stairs.

 

Octavia was crawling towards the empty seat next to Clarke. She barely had enough energy to lift herself up, and her feet felt like Jell-O. After a few seconds of struggling with her uncoordinated body, Octavia finally managed to sit herself down.

 

“Wait a minute, where are Monty, Raven, and Jasper?”

 

As if on cue, their three friends fell into the classroom, all out of breath and searching their bags for their inhalers.

 

Lexa was seated at the back with Anya, who rolled her eyes at how unfit the new students were.

 

“See, this is why we rule this school and they don’t.” She scoffed while uncrossing her arms that were against her chest. She sat up straight and grabbed her tablet from her bag.

 

Lexa wasn’t paying any attention to her mentor; instead she was kind of jealous at how quirky the greenies were. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and after a long day of dreadful classes, she was kind of happy that they were laughing and joking around. Lexa was smiling, her joy overflowing from inside out.

 

“Lexa, you’re smiling, stop it.”

 

The smile was off of Lexa’s face even faster than it took to appear on there. Anya was such a buzz kill sometimes, actually no; Anya was a buzz kill all the time.

 

“Way to ruin everything, Chaudhry.”

 

“You’ll thank me when these newbies respect you, Harding.”

 

Lexa leaned back into her chair, sighing at how unfair and cruel the world was sometimes.

 

As soon as the professor cleared her throat, Lexa sat up straight.

 

“Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Indra. I will be passing out the syllabus for this class in just a few moments.” A loud groan escaped each student’s lips.

 

“I know that a typical class will go over the provided syllabus but I decided to put this time to good use and I want you to get to know each other, that means reds will mingle with greens.”

 

If Indra thought that their groans from earlier were deafening, the ones the students just let out were even more annoying.

 

“Quiet. Quiet. Everybody quiet!”

 

The class was silent once again. Indra let out a relieved sigh.

 

“I know you don’t want to do this but I was specifically instructed to have this activity or else I’ll get fired. And this is just between you and me, but I really don’t want to get fired.”

 

The students groaned once more before looking around for a student with the opposite blazer jacket color from theirs.

 

Lexa was the first to get up. She was well on her way to approaching Clarke when the blonde got up to walk over to Lincoln who was seated up at the front. Octavia cut her path off when she sidestepped in front of Lexa.

 

“Sorry, but Clarke is off limits, especially when all you do is stare at her creepily from a distance.”

 

“I, I wasn’t staring at her. What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh really?” Octavia challenged, “So, I was just seeing things during lunch? Look, my entire group knows that you were staring at her the entire time. Don’t try to deny it because it was clearly evident.”

 

“Alright, so maybe I was. To be fair, she looked first.”

 

Octavia didn’t buy it for a minute, so instead of letting Lexa make her way over to Clarke, she stuck her hand out for Lexa to take.

 

“Name’s Octavia Blake, yep just like Octavia the Younger. Augustus’ sister, whatever you wanna call me. Hmmm, what can I talk about?” Octavia squinted her eyes, furrowed her brows, and tapped on her chin, “I’m only a few months younger than the rest of my group even if it doesn’t look like it. I’m one of the members on the decathlon team, my brother and I are orphans but because my parents were loaded when they died, we were able to stay at our own house with a nanny that was written in our parent’s will. Uhm, that’s basically it, I mean, girl’s gotta keep some stuff to herself, am I right?”

 

Lexa couldn’t believe this girl that’s stood in front of her. What on earth was she spilling out and why was she giving Lexa all of that information? Doesn’t she know anything about air of mysteries of limiting the amount of information she exploits about herself?

 

“Right …. Well, I’m Lexa Harding, my parents are dead too, and I’m the sole heir for Handing Consolidated.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“You have to give me something else to work with here.”

 

“I’m the captain of the fencing team?”

 

“Lame.”

 

“Is not!”

 

“Is too!”

 

“Well your stupid decathlon team is lame.”

 

“Clarke’s captain, I’m telling.” Octavia crossed her arms and smirked at the older girl stood in front of her.

 

“I’ll give you twenty to keep your mouth shut.”

 

“Please, I can’t be bought.” With that, Octavia turned around and made her way over to Clarke who was actually getting to know some guy named Lincoln who was by the way, one of the cutest guys ever.

 

“Hey O, how was your partner?”

 

“Eh, pretty lame. Yours?”

 

Lincoln looked up and smiled at Octavia.

 

Had Octavia not been wearing her uniform, her panties would have dropped right then and there.

 

“Geez O, keep your drooling to yourself.”

 

This witty remarked earned a laugh from Lincoln, “You girls are hilarious, glad I got to meet you two.”

 

His smile was so dreamy and both Clarke and Octavia agreed. Octavia was blushing – a lot, s sight that made Lincoln grin ever harder. Lincoln was such a charming guy; so charming that Octavia couldn’t believe her eyes. They were probably lying to her, it’s impossible for a guy to be this dreamy, dreamy guys only exist in books and movies, not real life.

 

The professor gathered the class back and began talking about an upcoming project that would require a partner, and surprise, the partner they just spoke with would become the partner that they have to work with.

 

“Oh hell no! Dibs on Lincoln!”

 

Clarke didn’t even have the opportunity to protest, Octavia was already seated right next to Lincoln.

 

“Are you flipping serious?”

 

Octavia just smiled and waved at one annoyed Clarke.

 

“Octavia! Get your ass back here!” Clarke was whispering pretty loudly, so when Octavia ignored her and continued to flirt with Lincoln, Clarke’s patience for the younger girl depleted tremendously.

 

“Octavia!”

 

Once again, she ignored Clarke and laughed at something Lincoln said which was probably not even remotely close to being funny but hey, a girl’s gotta flirt.

 

Clarke heard a person clear her throat behind her. She got up and was greeted by the same green eyes that had been following her during lunch.

 

“Oh man, not you.”

 

“Hi to you too?”

 

“Sorry, it’s just, I was meant to work with Lincoln and Octavia,” Clarke and Lexa both looked over at the younger girl who was clearly head over heels for Lincoln.

 

The two walked over to the back of the classroom and sat down on two empty seats.

 

“So, what topic do you want to do for the science project?”

 

Lexa grew silent, she didn’t show it at first, but she was a bit hurt and disappointed that Clarke wasn’t happy to work with her. The blonde appeared to be crept out because Lexa had been staring at her during the entirety of their lunch, up until Lexa randomly stormed off.

 

“Uhm, Earth to Lexa?”

 

Nothing. As if Clarke wasn’t frustrated enough at Octavia, she was growing furious by the second with Lexa. It was bad enough that she had to work with a creep but for the creep to not even acknowledge the topic, which is one of the most vital, if not the most vital, part of their science project.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m very studious and I’m captain of the decathlon team so I take my projects very seriously. If you’re not going to contribute, don’t expect your name to be on the damn thing.”

 

Once again, Lexa was quiet. Was Lexa even listening to a word she was saying? Clarke let out a huge deep breath. She looked around the classroom and her friends were all getting along with their partners, well maybe except Jasper, he was paired up with Anya.

* * *

“Heeeeeeeey Anya!” Jasper slurred as he approached his new partner. He set his books down on the floor between them and Anya kicked them away from her with her foot.

 

“Byeeeeeeee Anya?”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

 

Jasper gulped and straightened up, “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Ew, don’t talk to me like that either.”

 

“I’m sorry, come on, cut me some slack, first days are nerve wracking enough, and when you’re at a brand new school with super scary kids, it’s even more bone rattling.”

 

Anya sighed and handed Jasper a sheet of paper with the words “How long will it take for an average human to land on solid ground after skydiving from a plane” written on it.

 

Jasper read their possible topic and at first he was terrified which then dissipated into excitement.

 

“Sounds good, I’m in!”

 

“Well, you don’t have another choice, so whatever.”

 

Jasper sighed, why did he have to get stuck with the mean one when Clarke is stuck with the hot one, Monty is stuck with a cute one, and even Octavia managed to land herself a Casanova.

 

“Here’s my email address, you’re never going to get my phone number so just deal with it.” With that, Anya got up and grabbed her bag, the bell having rung a few seconds earlier.

* * *

“Hey Monty! I’m glad we’re partner, you seem like a pretty cool guy.”

 

“I’m glad we’re partners too, you’re less intimidating than the rest of them. You’re not bad yourself, Maya.”

 

With that being said, the two began planning nearly every detail of their projects until the bell rang. Out of the entire class, these two were the most productive and Indra took note of that.

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“See ya later, Monty!”

 

The two waved each other goodbye. Monty stayed behind to wait for Jasper because they drove to school together. He sort of felt bad for Jasper being paired up with Anya, but at the same time, his remark during lunch kind of earned him those bad karma points. Monty couldn’t help but laugh at how whipped Jasper was under Anya’s intense stare. He looked over at Octavia who was exchanging phone numbers with Lincoln, and then to Clarke who seemed to be frustrated at Lexa. Wow, it hadn’t even been a full fifteen minutes and Clarke looks like she’s about to murder her partner.

* * *

“You know what, Lexa? Fine. I’ll do this myself, no thanks to you.” Clarke got up, grabbed her bag, and stomped out of the classroom. Indra took note of this too. She wasn’t surprised, she didn’t know Clarke but she knew enough about her to know that her and Lexa were like oil and vinegar; it’s just never going to work.

 

Monty, Raven, Jasper, and Octavia all heard Clarke storm out and quickly followed suit. They were all headed to the Blake’s house after school and they did not want to lose sight of Clarke, especially when she’s in a pissed and destructive mood.

 

Clarke had managed to make her way down two flights of stairs when the rest of the Techies finally caught up with her. Even Bellamy struggled to run across the hallway and down the stairs to meet up with his friends.

 

“She’s so annoying!” Was all Clarke was saying, each repeat of the same sentence sounding more and more angry than the previous one. Nobody bothered to ask what had happened, they knew they’d get the full recap as soon as they are far away from the academy.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the entire group to make it to the Blake household. Once everybody parked their cars, they made their way inside and headed straight for the study, which was where they spend a majority of their time because it was close to the kitchen and also because it so versatile that it could basically convert to any room they wanted. If the two Blakes were hosting a sleepover, it had enough space for fold out beds and hundreds of pillows and blankets. If they were hosting movie night, they just had to close the blinds, pull down the projector screen, and it becomes a makeshift theater room.

 

They took a few minutes to catch their breaths and get comfortable. They settled down, each teenager in their respective chairs before Raven finally asked what everybody else was dying to know.

 

“So, Clarke, what the hell happened during science?”

 

“Long story Raven, long ass story.”

 

“We got time.” Bellamy added, and everyone agreed with a nod of their heads.

 

“Okay, so it all started with …”

* * *

Clarke knew she was running late for dinner, but at this point she didn’t care. It was nice finally having the group back. She didn’t realize how much she missed every single one of them over summer until today when they were all hanging out and playing Just Dance 4. Over summer, a lot of them had internships they had to work at so getting together proved to be a difficult task. They’d occasionally grab dinner every now and then just to catch up, but today was one of those days where nothing else mattered but the friends she had with her. She knew her mom would understand if she just explained why she was late, but knowing her mom, she was still probably going to lecture Clarke about pulling the dad card over breakfast. To be fair, it was Clarke’s fault for doing so, but she was old enough to regret and understand why that choice was the wrong one, she didn’t need her mom to make charts for her explaining why she shouldn’t have done what she did.

 

She parked her car next to her mom’s and locked it before making her way to the front of her house. She looked for the right key, but her front porch was so poorly lit that she had to take a few steps to the right to get closer to single light her mom installed a few months ago. She made a mental note to buy a set of those cool looking porch lights that you just stick into the dirt and they make some sort of pathway headed to your front door.

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

 

Clarke tossed her backpack against the wall with great force.

 

Upon hearing the loud clamor, Abby new that something was wrong with her daughter. Clarke was never this loud nor destructive.

 

“What is it honey, why are you upset?”

 

“Why am I upset?” Clarke scoffed, “I’ll tell you why I’m upset! It all started today when this girl stared at me throughout lunch. I mean, a glance every now and then it fine, but this girl full on stared at me mom! It was unbelievable.”

 

She kicked off her shoes and set them aside near the front door before continuing.

 

“And then for science, I was supposed to be paired up with this guy named Lincoln who was genuinely sweet and I didn’t even mind that he was a red. But, Octavia’s thirsty self couldn’t control her hormones and stole him from right under me!”

 

She chucked her keys into a big ceramic bowl they had on a side table near the door that was filled with other keys and loose change.

 

“So I was stuck with the girl she was supposed to be with, and guess who the girl was? Lexa freaking Harding. She’s so obnoxious and she thinks she’s all high and mighty just because her parents own Harding Consolidated.”

 

She then took off her jacket and hung it up on the holder.

 

“I was trying to be nice despite being annoyed that Octavia took my partner so I was asking her what topic she wanted to work on. You know me mom, I like it when things are planned out for me and I don’t have to worry about anything but following a list.”

 

Clarke made her way down the hallway of their foyer that broke into different sections of their house.

 

“She didn’t answer me, mom. She kept quiet the entire freaking time. She’s such a useless partner. How am I supposed to work with her when she can’t even freaking give me a suggestion for our stupid project? Does she expect me to do everything and just slap her name on the front? Hell no.”

 

Clarke turned right and followed a smaller hallway that leads to their dining room where her mother was considering it’s nearly time for dinner.

 

“Anyway, I went over to Octavia and Bellamy’s house that’s why I’m running late, and we were basically talking, pardon my French, shit about Lex—”

 

She rounded the corner and saw Lexa setting the dining table with her mother. Lexa placed the last fork down while slowly looking up at Clarke. She took a step back and grabbed the bowl of pasta from Abby. She finished placing the take out onto a serving dish, the task that Abby was doing prior to her taking over.

 

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, apologize right this instant!” Her mother was pissed; actually that’s the biggest understatement of her life.

 

“Clarke!” Abby yelled out again.

 

“I’m not apologizing, are you kidding me! She practically left me to do this project on my own.”

 

“Clarke, apologize!”

 

“No, mom! I did nothing wrong!”

 

“Clarke, Lexa brought over dinner and wine, AND materials for your project.”

 

Clarke turned the brightest shade of red her mother had ever seen on her daughter.

 

“Apologize.”

 

Clarke looked over at their bar. Her mother was telling the truth. There were about five bags of materials on top of their bar, all brought over by Lexa. She looked at the table and noticed that Clarke had brought over pasta, salad, and breadsticks from one of Clarke’s favorite Italian restaurants. She instantly felt bad for everything she had every said about Lexa.

 

“Lexa, I’m sorry.”

 

The younger girl shrugged. What was she supposed to say? “ _Oh Clarke, that’s okay, I mean, I still think you’re pretty so we’re cool._ ”

 

Lexa turned to face Abby, “Shall we eat Ms. Griffin?”

 

Abby nodded and pointed her fingers, ordering Clarke to sit next to Lexa.

 

Clarke was going to refuse, but she didn’t want to make Lexa feel like even more shit. She assumed Lexa felt like shit because had it been her on the receiving end of that, she would have felt like crap for days. But something about Lexa made her believe that she wasn’t the type to hold grudges, or maybe it was just wishful thinking because there was no way in heaven or hell she was going to get out of this, probably now for a few dozen years to be honest.

 

At first, dinner was insanely awkward, especially because nobody said a single thing. Pasta isn’t exactly one of those dishes that you can eat in a completely silent room because all of that sauce and noodle slurping gets a bit grotesque with no sound to mask out some of the volume.

 

Clarke tried to eat as quietly as she could but pasta was beating her at this war. Thankfully her mother spoke up to break the silence.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Lexa. It’s lovely especially pair with the wine you bought. Tell me how did you get such an expensive wine?”

 

Lexa finished chewing her food before answering Clarke’s mom, “My family’s company has investments in wineries so they ship us a crate full of wine semi-annually.”

 

Abby offered the girl a small smile; she knew that there was no way for her to compensate for her daughter’s behavior, “Thank you, it was very kind of you to bring us some.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes; wow her mother was so fake whenever they have guests over.

 

Abby glanced over at her daughter, “Clarke, when you’re done, you can show Lexa around or you can go to your room and work on your project there.”

 

Lexa swallowed her food once more before interrupting Clarke’s mom, “Pardon me, Ms. Griffin, but I’m actually not sure how long I’ll be able to stay. I just wanted to stop by to drop the materials off because if I keep them at my house, some of our helpers might think it’s trash and accidentally throw them away.”

 

“So you’re just pilling your trash at my place?”

 

“Clarke that’s enough! Go to your room now! I apologize on my daughter’s behalf, Lexa, she’s usually not like this.”

 

Lexa looked up at Clarke who stood up and began walking down the hallway.

 

Lexa met Abby’s gaze and as an unspoken agreement, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and followed Clarke.

 

Abby massaged her temples, the older Clarke got, the harder it was to take care of her own daughter, especially when she becomes defiant like tonight.

* * *

Lexa finally caught up with Clarke two flights of stairs and three hallways later. She assumed this room was Clarke’s bedroom but she didn’t want to make hasty judgments.

 

“Clarke?”

 

The blonde was seated on the edge of the bed facing away from Lexa. Lexa slowly walked over, making sure Clarke knew she was there before placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t want to startle Clarke or anger her even more than she already has, but to be fair, shouldn’t she be the one that’s angry? After all, Clarke talked crap about her she has the right to be angry. But she wasn’t and Clarke was, so she had to change that somehow.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Just go.”

 

“But, our project?”

 

“It’s pretty evident that you don’t care just as much as I do.”

 

“Clarke you know that’s not true, why else would I stay for an awkward dinner with you and your mom just so that I can bring our materials here?”

 

“I don’t know, you never make sense and I’ve only known you for less than a day.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing, why was Lexa the one apologizing when this entire thing is Clarke’s fault?

 

“You don’t have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I’m the one that needs to apologize for being such a jerk without getting to know you first. I’m really sorry, Lexa, I just thought you didn’t care.”

 

“Caring is weakness, so I don’t care but I can make an exception for you.”

 

“But why just me?”

 

“I can you can say that curiosity killed the cat and I’m curious about you, you’re different.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I spend a majority of my time with Anya. She doesn’t even know where I am right now so I’m probably going to die before I get to see you tomorrow, but I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to apologize. I was being cold and what you did was what anybody would have done in your position.”

 

Clarke wiped away at her eyes, a few drop of tears were threatening to fall and she did not want to cry in front of Lexa, not now, not ever. She didn’t want Lexa to view her as someone who was weak, she wanted to earn Lexa’s respect and she didn’t understand why.

 

“I can stay longer, but only if you want me to.”

 

The whites of Clarke’s eyes were red but even then her eyes were still a crisp blue and Lexa couldn’t help put feel a pang of pain in her chest for how fragile the older girl looked.

 

“Will you get in trouble if you stay?”

 

“Nah, my uhm, my parents aren’t really around …”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They passed away while I was relatively young so I don’t remember them much.”

 

“Oh … I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I heard about your dad though, I’m sorry.”

 

“It was a couple years ago, I miss him, but I’ll be okay.”

 

“Guess we finally found something in common even though it’s pretty cynical.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how surprisingly comforting Lexa was and she couldn’t help but want her around, even for just a little longer.

 

“Thank you for staying.”

 

“Eh, I’ll deal with Anya’s psycho ass tomorrow.”

 

Clarke finally let out a laugh and to Lexa, it felt like she was hearing angels sing for the first time in her life. She wanted more and she didn’t know if that was selfish but she wanted to make Clarke smile and laugh for as long as she’ll let her.

 

“So,” Lexa looked around the room, “Is this yours or?”

 

“Yeah, it’s mine.” Clarke was all of a sudden really embarrassed after remember how her walls still had the dorky unicorns her dad painted on when she was seven.

 

“I was really into unicorns okay, so don’t judge or hate.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lexa replied with a smirk as she made her way over to one of the walls covered in a bunch of painted unicorns.

 

“Hey Lexa?”

 

Lexa turned around and headed back to where Clarke was seated, “Yeah?”

 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

 

“Sure, what do you wanna watch?”

 

“Don’t really know, I didn’t really think about it sorry.”

 

“You’re okay, let’s just flip through Netflix until something catches our attention.”

 

The two did just that on Clarke’s laptop. Lexa signed onto her account because Clarke didn’t have one. She’s been meaning to but her internship consumed a majority of her time that she didn’t really have a use for it.

 

They scrolled down the recently added list until they found some independent film that neither of them had seen before. The movie was about a girl who fell in love with her best friend, something that’s been done numerous times with heterosexuals, but the fact that the movie had lesbians made it worthwhile. After all, lesbians watch everything that have lesbians in it, even shitty shows with shitty plots just for that two second scene of two girls kissing. Wait; can Lexa safely assume that Clarke is lesbian? Maybe she’s bi, she shouldn’t assume, it’d make an ass out of her. Can Clarke safely assume that Lexa’s lesbian? She’s only known the girl for almost a day, she shouldn’t judge just because of her movie choice, after all they picked it together at the same time.

 

They continued watching the movie and halfway through, Lexa grew so tired that she fell asleep with her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke hadn’t noticed that Lexa was asleep; she just thought that the other girl was resting her head, but the small weight of Lexa’s head against her shoulder felt nice. When the movie finished and Clarke moved the laptop onto the floor, Lexa woke up.

 

“So what’d you think about the movie?”

 

“Oh, it was uhm,” Lexa yawned, “It was pretty good.”

 

“Really? Thought it was cliché but I guess it was alright.”

 

Lexa rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them before Clarke noticed. Thankfully Clarke was completely oblivious to the whole situation.

 

“Hey what time is it?”

 

Clarke leaned over to grab her phone from her nightstand. She didn’t understand why considering she had a watch on her wrist, but it was most likely out of habit.

 

“Uhm, 9:48.”

 

“Crap!”

 

Lexa jumped off of Clarke’s bed and started gathering her belongings. She found one of her shoes under a pillow on the floor, and after searching for half a minute, Clarke pointed to her other shoe, which was on her foot. Lexa gave Clarke a half sleepy, half sheepish grin. She put her other shoe on and quickly threw on her hoodie.

 

“I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow during homeroom okay?”

 

Clarke nodded and Lexa waited until she stopped before placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

 

It wasn’t until Ms. Griffin locked the door behind her that she realized what she had just done.

 

“Did I just...?”

 

In Clarke’s room, Clarke was frozen in place.

 

“Did she just…?”

 

Both girls turned bright pink upon accepting that the kiss just happened.

 

“Oh shit.” Lexa whispered to herself, while she struggled to unlock her car. “Oh my God what did I just do?” She banged her head on the steering wheel before turning on her car’s engine. “Good job, Lexa. Good job, buddy.” She backed out of the driveway and headed home. She definitely had to apologize tomorrow the minute she sees Clarke.

* * *

Clarke stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes after Lexa left. She can still feel the kiss linger on her forehead and she hoped that it would never go away. She argued with herself, not wanting to shower and get ready for bed but she knew she had to sooner or later and it was already getting late – she was getting sleepy.

 

“You won this time, but I shall avenge myself!” She cursed her ceiling with her fist balled up before getting up and heading over to her bathroom. She turned the water on and adjusted the temperature until it was perfectly warm. She took her clothes off and jumped in the shower, nearly slipping upon doing so. Clarke began humming, and eight songs later, she finished washing up.

 

She grabbed her towel and dried herself as much as possible before slipping into her pajamas shorts and a tank top. She wondered what kind of pajamas Lexa wore to bed and that’s when she knew she was in pretty deep.

 

“Whoa there big girl, calm down.”

 

She tried to shake the perverted thoughts from her head while simultaneously wringing out her hair.

 

“Stop being gross, she’s just a friend. An acquaintance? Oh my God, what are we? She kissed me though, so that’s something, right? Or maybe super filthy rich people just kiss each other every now and then? I hope she doesn’t hate me.”

* * *

Lexa arrived home safely, which was her main concern. Although they lived in a safe neighborhood, she was always paranoid because of what happened to her parents. As soon as she parked her car in the garage, she made her way through the kitchen to grab a bowl of grapes before heading upstairs to her room. Martha wasn’t awake, or so she didn’t think she was or else she would be in the living room waiting for Lexa. She felt bad for the amount of times she’d kept her nanny up because of all the late nights she’s spent partying.

 

Lexa’s bed was calling for her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep unless she knew that Martha was okay. So, Lexa left her room and walked over to Martha’s, which was across the hall. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. When she noticed that Martha’s bed was made and Martha was nowhere in sight, she headed back downstairs. Martha wasn’t in the living room either and that’s when Lexa started to panic.

 

“Martha? Martha where are you?” She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and began dialing Martha’s number when she heard her name being called from the backyard patio.

 

“I’m out here, Lexa.”

 

Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn’t know what she would have done without Martha. She walked over to her backyard, stopping only when Martha stood up.

 

“You scared me! Thought you got kidnapped or something.”

 

“Is it still considered being kidnapped if I’m almost eighty?”

 

“What? You’re almost sixty? No way, you don’t look a day over twenty.”

 

Lexa offered Martha her arm for her to hold onto. Sometimes the mist from the sprinklers made the patio a little slippery, and Lexa didn’t want Martha falling over.

 

Martha accepted Lexa’s unspoken offer and followed the girl she considered to be her granddaughter inside.

 

“How was your day, little one?”

 

Lexa considered telling her about Clarke and how she talked shit about her with her friends but she liked Clarke and she wanted Martha to like her as well so she lied, for the first time ever to Martha.

 

“It was awesome, I met an amazing girl and we’re working on a project together.”

 

“Aww, I’m glad to hear that. Why don’t you bring her over? I’ll make your favorite dinner.”

 

“You know I would, but the maids will throw our project away if they think it is trash.”

 

Martha scoffed, “I would never let that happen!”

 

Lexa smiled, “I know you wouldn’t.”

 

“Well, after your project maybe you can bring her over.”

 

“I think she’d love that because she’d love to meet you.”

 

Lexa escorted Martha up to her room and kissed her nanny goodnight on her forehead.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, thank you for everything.”

 

“Goodnight, my little one.”


End file.
